


Danger on the inside

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: The Doctor ran as fast as his legs would allow, his feet pounding on the TARDIS floor, water dripping onto the metal with every step.He needed to get to the storage room before all hell broke loose. With those two after him he was in serious danger!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Danger on the inside

The Doctor ran as fast as his legs would allow, his feet pounding on the TARDIS floor, water dripping onto the metal with every step.

He needed to get to the storage room before all hell broke loose. With those two after him he was in serious danger of losing the battle. He prayed they couldn't read his mind otherwise one of them would most certainly teleport to his destination and then he'd be trapped.

Yes, the storage room was the only safe place he could think of, if only he could get there first.

His hearts pounded and his lungs burned as he neared his sanctuary. Only a few more meters and he was safe.

He threw the door open and scanned the room, no one else in sight. Slamming the door shut he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and locked it behind him, leaning heavily against it trying to catch his breath. He wondered how Jack and Rose were fairing. The TARDIS was a maze for most people, corridor after corridor of doors and stairwells it was easy to get lost.

Closing his eyes he breathed a sigh of relief at the silence that surrounded him, no footsteps at all following, he'd escaped, this time. How in Rassilion's name had they ever convinced him to let them on his ship? He was getting soft in his old age and he knew it.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here!" An all too cheerful voice declared from nowhere.

They'd found him, they'd teleported in. He scrabbled to his feet, desperately trying to unlock the door quicker than he'd locked it.

Bang! One round landed on the wall next to his head, another landed on the floor by his feet. They were toying with him and he couldn't get the stupid door open! They must have tricked the TARDIS somehow, convinced her to help them. Sure she was mischievous at times but it was usually only to trick him into doing the right thing when he was in danger of being stupid, not in a situation as dangerous as this. If they got him…

Bang! He felt it hit him right between the shoulder blades, the force of hit knocking him forward into the door as he felt something warm and wet trickle down his back. He slid to the floor in defeat.

"You know that really hurts at close range," he said, turning to sit facing them. "Not to mention that door is really hard! Oww," he moaned, wiggling his nose to check nothing was broken. "Thanks for the warm water though."

"Any time," his assailant grinned.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this now am I?"

"Nope!"

"So where's Rose?"

"She should be outside," Jack declared, bouncing another water balloon in his hand. "You're a faster runner this time, I'll give you that. I almost had trouble keeping up!"

"That's because you're letting yourself go old man. Too many chips."

"That's down to your good lady." He reached down to help the Doctor to his feet. "I'm surprised she hasn't joined us yet."

"I didn't see her out there." The Doctor pulled on the door and sighed. "Yes, yes, very funny, you can unlock it now, Jack got me!" he called to the ceiling. He heard a click and smiled. "Rose?"

The pair were met with silence.

"Are you sure she was with you?"

"Doc, I swear she was right behind me."

"Then I think you have a turn-coat on your hands."

"What? She wouldn't turn on me."

"Jack, the pair of you have been chasing me for hours and she sleeps with me!"

"Fair point. Doesn't bank on you making her sleep on the sofa then?"

"Apparently not."

"You should call her bluff one day."

"Oh I have."

"And?"

"It didn't last long," the Time Lord told him sheepishly.

"What, she give you the puppy eyes?"

"Er…no." The Doctor cleared his throat as started down the corridor slowly, watching for Rose in the shadows.

Jack grinned, "Oooohhhhhhh I see. It wasn't the eyes that broke your resolve. You know, me and her are two of a kind."

"Not quite, she sticks with me; you'll stick with anything at any time."

"Aw, that's just me compensating, you know you could have me any time you like."

"Behave."

"I always behave, just badly given the chance, or the right signal."

SPLAT. Jack suddenly found himself with a face full of water.

"That wasn't the kind of sign I was looking for, Doc and full facial is just mean!"

"Wasn't me," the Doctor hissed, peering down the badly lit corridor. He threw a water balloon but it fell short of its target.

"Thought you only needed glasses for looking at things close up, your aim stinks!"

"Wait for it…"

Rose kept running towards them, giggling like someone possessed. She drew her arm back but her foot hit the newly wet floor and skidded out from beneath her. She landed flat on her back, sprawled across the corridor. She opened her eyes just in time to see the water balloon she was holding fall towards her and hit her square on the forehead.

"I take it all back. Nicely played!" Jack grinned as they looked down at the very soggy Rose.

"I keep telling you but you don't believe me….. I'm brilliant!"

The Doctor and Jack couldn't help it. They burst into giggles as they helped her up.

"I'm not sure who won that. I don't think splatting yourself counts as a victory do you Doc?"

"Probably not, but then again….."

Before they knew it, Jack and Rose were pelted with water bombs.

"Where were you hiding those?" Jack complained.

"Time Lord pockets; bigger on the inside!" the Doctor grinned. "Well what do you know? Looks like I win!"

"Cheat," Rose grumbled.

"Nope, it's called using your initiative."

"Well I reckon I win the wet t-shirt contest," Rose told them triumphantly, her tongue poking between her teeth.

"You know what Rosie? I think you might, although according to the Doc I'm not far behind ya," Jack pushed his chest out and smoothed his shirt flat against him.

"A few more portions of chips and you'll get there," Rose agreed and the Doctor chuckled.

"Hey! You're not meant to agree with him. You're meant to assure me he's wrong! You're gona give me a complex!"

"Better get some more exercise then Captain! Come on. Let's get dry," the Doctor announced, wrapping his arm around Rose as they set off down the corridor, Jack following closely behind. "Your bedroom is in the other direction Captain."

Jack sighed and spun on his heel, trudging his soggy way back to his room.

XxXxX


End file.
